gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dr.Stinky
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dr.Stinky page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Glee+me+Kurt=love (Talk) 03:47, December 16, 2010 hi! Hey! I'm Glee+me+Kurt=love, but you can call me Katie or Mootz (a nickname my friends came up with). I wanted to say that if all you really care about is earning badges, you're not going to get that for on this wiki. the true meaning of a wiki is having fun and talking to people about your favorite things!Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:56, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Now, just tell me what you want for these things Buttons (these are pink right now) links (these are purple right now) header (that's the yellow thing at the top and bottom) color (that's the color of the pages. right now it's this light blue color) Once you tell me those i will make your theme happen :) Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 01:26, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Good job!!! The header isn't brown because the only brown color looked like red and too much red would be, well, too much, so i made it blue. Is that okay??? Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 17:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi.. Where can I find ur fanfic Drabulous or Fabulous? Thanks for now. buffy edited for me how r u brittany.s.pierce twinloves her b day bud laura 11:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Glee Wiki FanFic Yo! I'm writing the crack family fanfic, but I need some info about your character. Leave a message on my talk page answering these questions. #What's your name? #Discription (height, eye color, eye color, etc.)? #Personality? #Job or occupation? #What do you want to name the other characters (I may or may not use these)? #Do you want me to send you a message telling you about your plotlines or email you the chapter? Please the character questions! Never Going Back Again (I make no promises, though....) 14:16, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Gracias!!! Safety Dance (I'm the total opposite of safe.) 13:33, May 11, 2011 (UTC) FanFic Click HERE for chapter two. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 16:59, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Your FanFic Mother In the fanfic, you're HeyPoofy's daughter. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 13:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I'm not really featuring last names. I'll only use them when nessisary. Hello. Hello, I'm Zack. I was looking around the wiki, and I found your page. I don't want to scare you, hun, but I think you should be aware of how dangerous posting photos of yourself can be. You've posted your first name, your age, and your country. Although it's nothing extremely revealing, small things, like your birthday, can be useful to someone that's trying to find you. Unless your parents know that you've done that, you might want to limit what you post on this, or any, website, and you really should have their permission to post anything. When you put photos of yourself on the internet, check the background of it, first. Make sure you don't have anything in the photo that can give away your location(school t-shirt, sports jersey, school colors, any papers/objects that have the name of a location that could be used to link you to a certain area). Also keep in mind that the photos you post can be saved by other people. Anyway, this probably sounds weird, but please remember to be safe. The program at the library I work at tought kids that "If you wouldn't tell it to someone you've just met, don't post it online". http://gleeusers.wikia.com/wiki/Zack ZackHasGotYourBack 09:11, July 11, 2011 (UTC) : ) No problem. Cool art, by the way. : ) ZackHasGotYourBack 05:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Art! : ) Cool. That was my favorite subject, too. I like drawing with characol and prismacolor. Sadly, that equipment is expensive, so I use normal pencils now. I also miss fingerpainting. Although it's cheap, I'm supposed to act like an adult now.... *sigh*... It's not fair. : ) ZackHasGotYourBack 06:23, July 13, 2011 (UTC) They're heaps good! {Hey I have a question. Who is Rissy101 on livejournal? Because that user and I need to have a "chat" about what shes been posting about us [[User:Team Doofenshmirtz|I Turn the Music Up, I Got My Records On] I Shut the World Outside Until the Lights Come On 19:58, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Bullying Hey! This is a warning about bullying. Please refrain from hurting other people in comments, pages, or even blogs. You didn't do -too- bad of bullying, but for now this is just a warning. If you do it again, it's a ban. Just Keep walking on 00:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC)